Forever Yu Yu Hakusho
by HannsHogan
Summary: Antes de Laizen, Mukúro e Yomi,o Makai já possuia seus regentes conhecidos como os 5 GRANDES, um deles tomado por sua ambição que os outros mundos se curvarem perante seu poder. Narú então fez com Makai,Rekai e Ninguenkai enfrentarem uma grande guerra.
1. Prólogo

Parte 1 ascensãoPrólogo

Era em local vasto,um grande salão com arquitetura gótica que transparecia em seus belos e antigos vitrais em algum momento deveria ter sido uma igreja frequentada por muitas almas aflitas,porém agora era com suas janelas quebradas e tapeçaria gasta a muito tempo acabou por ser tornar palco da mais pura carnificina,as paredes eram tingindas de vermelho intenso assim como o chão começam como filhetes mas ao centro uma poça vermelha se vira os corpos,vários, não dava pra se contar ...

YOUKAIS,de niveis inferiores ,seus corpos dilacerados,visceras a mostras braços,pernas,cabeças separados dos corpos,um ainda agonizava ao ver o ser que massacrara os outros,arregalou os olhos negros tentando se lenvantar entre outros corpos...

_ MISERICÓRDIA!-escapavam dos lábios do youkai esverdeado sem forças no chão,ofegando.

_Ahh!-teve o braço direito pisoteado pelo coturno negro

_...e-era apenas brincadeira...-disse o youkai desesperado.

_Brincadeira?-sussurrou uma voz feminina melodiosa

_..é-é...-disse o youkai morinbundo forçando um riso.

O coturno apenas afundou na cabeça do youkai que não teve tempo de gritar.

A luz palida da lua cheia entrava pela claraboia rachada em fendas largas,era inicio de primavera a brisa soprava misturando o cheiro de flores com sangue.

Entre os corpos surgia a figura esguia feminina de roupas negras banhadas em sangue,pele palida,olhos tão azuis quanto o céu de dia,e longos cabelos até o quadril tingidos em roxo em uma longa trança,apenas com as longas franjas e sombracelhas loiras.

_Ela esta magnifica...-o rosto de anjo observava a lua,respirou fundo,por mais que fizesse qualquer coisa que fosse sentia um enorme vazio dentro da alma_...está próximo...Narú...-Kumo fitava ainda a lua,nuvens grossas enchiam o céu noturno_ está vindo uma tempestade.-sussurrou para si mesma.

As gotas caiam fortes,o soar de trovões era ensurdecedor,os relâmpagos cortavam o céu de forma sinistra.

Os passos rapidos pela escadaria que se misturavam a chuva,se desiquilibrou quase caindo voltando dois degraus a chuva difilcultava o avanço as calças jenas,a jaqueta verde e tênis all star já estavam encharcados,seu coração doia,havia recebido a noticia naquela tarde e se apressou em ir ao encontro da velha mestra,os outros já estavam lá porém ele tinha dito que fossem na frente visita-la,não espereva que ela sua forte mestra teria um a taque cardiaco fulminante,pois estava bem a cerca de 2 dias atrás...se esforçou chegando até o portão e travessando rapido o pátio,correu até a porta abrindo tirando o tênis indo rapidamente onde sentia a presença dos outros.

Lá fora o vento zunia,a chuva era insistente entre os relâmpagos e trovões,um raio caiu em algum lugar clareando toda a redondeza,nesse momento Yusuke com a portas da entrada principal e do quarto de sua mestra abertas,cai de joelhos entre lágrimas com a luz do raio as suas costas.

_Sin-sinto muito Urameshi...-susurrou Kuwabara

Yusuke não podia acreditar sua velha mestra derrotada pelo velho coração?

Kurama,Shizuru e Yukina não conseguiam olhar para ele de joelhos a porta do quarto, Keiko correu para abraça-lo. seu longos cabelos castanhos farfalahavam ao movimento rapido,agachando e amparando Yusuke que chorava feito uma criança.

_Id-idiota...VELHA IDIOTA!-gritou Yusuke com todas as suas forças,desabando a chorar se encolhendo junto a Keiko.

No futon a velha Genkai tinha um semblante de dor,mesmo após tantas batalhas havia sido derrotada pelo proprio coração era frustante e a dor no corações de todos era enorme.

Lá fora os trovões se acalmavam a chuva diminui e a noite parecia chorar junto com os outros.

_NÃO,NÃO E NÃO!Eu não vou guia-la por uma segunda vez!-esbravejava Botan

_Mas Botan...

_NÃO SENHOR KOENMA !Ela é minha amiga...-dizia quase entre lagrimas a guia espiritual de quimono rosa com seus cabelos azuis presos em coque alto e franjas soltas.

_...tudo bem...-arfou Koenma em sua forma diminuta atras do grande gabinete dourado_Tomé!_Berrou.

_Si-Sim,senhor Koenma!-Surgiu o diabo azul todo atrapalhado cruzando a grande sala a corrida quase caindo.

Se desiquilibrou e caiu em cima da mesa em cima de varios documentos os e Botan o olhavam - gota.

_Olha o que você fez diabo!-berrou Koenma com uma veia latejando a testa.

_des-desculpe ...senhor...-disse tentado ajeitar os documentos que ainda "voavam".

_Deixa pra lá...-Koenma disse suspirando!vá chamar Hinagueshi tenho uma missão para ela...

_Senhor Koenma espero que não algo bobo afinal seu pai...

_Vai logo Tomé!

_ Sim senhor!-e sai da sala com um monte de documento em seus braços...

_Meus documentos...

_Obrigada senhor Koenma,Posso ir vê-los?

_ Sim,mas esteja aqui logo,preciso de vo...,seus serviços!-disse sem jeito de encarar a guia.

Botan sorriu docemente_Obrigada senhor Koenma.-saiu dando meia volta.

_Avise-os que assim que me permitir irei vê-los!

_Sim senhor!-e foi em direção ao Ninguenkai

Koenma a olhava sair ainda com suas face corada.

Mukuro olhava o horizonte,uma velha ao seu lado maltrapilha insistiu em jogar as contas e ver seu futuro.

_Então o que vê Moyra?

_Nada ainda ...-Falou a velha,remechendo as contas coloridas dentro de cesto raso de vimê.

_Humpf...isso e besteira...-resmungava Hiei pela nona vez.

_Shh!Axo divertido.-Disse Mukuro olhado para o lado onde Hiei estava sentado,ajeitamdo seus cabelos ruivos que agora eram compridos;

Estavam em uma varanda em um final de tarde qualquer no Makai.

_ Vejo...-A velha Moyra com seus rastafaris e mãos enfaixadas jogava as contas e olhava fixamente-Dois não três seres de pele alva como a neve ...

_Grande coisa...

_Shh,Hiei!

Moyra ficou estatica,suas pupilas negras se dilataram ficando brancas,deixando cair o cesto com contas.

Mukuro se assustou se levantando de onde apenas observava.

_ Vejo o retorno de um passado negro manchado de sangue,onde varios outros planos seram influenciados,o retorno dos antigos regentes chamados de grandes,aquele que julga no Reikai o pai sendo lançado ao infinito...

_Está falando de Emma Dayo?-perguntou Mukuro preocupada.

_...sim...e todos os que lutaram antes pelo Ninguenkai estaram en...-Mayo caiu se debatendo a vibração que sentia era como o palpitar de um coração uma face de pura maldade apareceu em sua mente_ Narú...-disse Mayo antes de desmaiar sendo amaparada por Mukuro até Hiei se instingou com o nome.

_Narú..._pronuncoiu Hiei e encarou Mukuro.


	2. Pt 1Ascensãocap 1 Sombras

Oi^^

Tempo que não apareço,nem sei se tão acopanahando,mais vo publicar,adoro escrever yu yu !

Obra e personagens do sensei Yoshiro Togashi

A história é minha!Feita de fãs para fãs!

Sem fins lucrativos!

Boa leitura!

Desculpem os erros de português.

Pt 1/Ascensão/cap 1 - Sombras

Nada mais seria como antes... as broncas, a rigidez em seus ensinamentos, sua sabedoria, o meio sorriso que aconchegava a todos... não existiam mais. Tudo era muito simples. O dia havia amanhecido com uma luz pálida, com uma brisa que indicava que poderia chover cedo ou tarde. O corpo era velado de forma simples nos fundos da enorme residência .

_- Kazuma, tome um pouco de chá._ - estendia o copo de porcelana com o líquido quente e o oferecia com um leve e doce sorriso que ainda tinha muita dor.

- _Obrigado Yukina-san._ - kowabara agradecia com um meio sorriso triste, pegando o copo das pequenas mãos, porém ficou um tempo a sentir as mãos de Yukina entre as suas, ambos se encarando e se esquecendo por momento a tudo e todos...

- _Buáaa...a velha..._ - vinha a mãe de Yusuke, sendo amparada por Botan, que ainda não conseguia entender como Genkaihvia havia falecido. Assim como Botan, ambas haviam chegado apenas a algumas horas, quando já amanhecia.

Kowabra pareceu voltar a si, pegando o copo de chá da mão de Yukina. Ambos estavam levemente corados.

Enquanto isso, Atsuko ficava debruçada em Botan, esperniando que nem uma criança.

Shizuru e Kurama haviam tomado todas as providencias para que o corpo fosse velado e cremado, como a própria Genkai queria, e que suas cinzas fossem enterradas na árvore mais antiga de seus terrenos.

Todos vestiam roupas neutras, tentado um apoiar ao outro, porém havia alguém que não conseguia por nada ter forças... era Yusuke, após banharem o corpo de Genkai e vesti-lo,Yusuke se trancou em um dos vários quartos, não querendo ver ninguém. Keiko tentava de todas as formas lhe falar, porém esse não abria a porta, encontrava-se encolhido perdido em sua própria dor.

A bela ave azul ecoava uma triste melodia de um dos altos montes dos terrenos do velho templo. Piyu também chorava pela velha mestra.

O dia se arrastou de forma dolorosa para todos os presentes. Todos de alguma foram tentavam falar com Yusuke, porém nada. Até sua mãe (já meio alta pelo saquê-que ninguém sabe onde ela conseguiu), tentou a pontapés arrombar a porta do quarto, sendo segurada por kowabara e Botan, não obtendo as habituais broncas de seu filho.

- _Já chega!_ - irritou-se Keiko. - _Houve a cremação e ele nem estava lá._ _Vou tira-lo de lá a força!_ - os cabelos castanhos na altura da cintura chacoalhavam a cada passo firme.

- _Tem certeza disso?_ - peguntou Shizuru jogando uma baforada de fumaça do cigarro que fumava para o alto. - _Cada um tem um jeito de encarar a dor, e pense bem... seria a segunda vez que ele presenciaria a morte dela..._ - falou, ajeitando uma mecha do cabelo castanho claro, agora em corte chanel sem franja.

Keiko parou de costas, apertando as mãos firmemente.

- _Shizuru, eu só não quero ve-lo daquele jeito. A mestra já nos tinha preparado para isso, eu... não aguento ver o Yusuke naquele estado..._ - as lágrimas começavam a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

Shizuru coloca a mão no ombro de Keiko, de forma carinhosa

- _Vamos levar as cinzas para o grande carvalho, e nos despedir. Se quiser tentar chamá-lo de novo, te acomapanho..._

- Obrigada Shizuru-chan.

Keiko enchugou as lágrimas com a palma das mâos, e junto a Shizuru, rumaram ao quarto onde Yusuke estava. Dessa mesma direção vem uma Yukina ofegante.

- _Shizuru-san! Keiko-chan! Kazuma..._ - parou, tomando fôlego,

- _O que tem o pastel do meu irmão?_ - Shizuru estava com o olhar fixo em Yukina, enquanto Keiko a amparava devido ao cansaço.

- .._ele se irritou, e tento falar novamente com Uraméshi, porém ao bater ninguém respondeu, e ele correu a porta que não estava mais trancada e o Uraméshi não estava mais lá !_

- _Onde ele foi ?_ - perguntou Keiko, preocupada.

- _Não sabemos... e pelo que Mimamino nos afirmou, ele está ocultando sua presença, para ninguém o seguir._

- _Tá resolvido, ele que fique sozinho._ - Shizuru deu uma tragada, dando meia volta e rumando ao caminho contrário.

- _Shizu..._

- _Keiko, ele precisa desse momento sozinho. Não se preoupe, ele vai voltar._

- _Shizuru, obrigada._ - Keiko deu um leve sorriso

- _Shizuru-san, Mimamino parece pensar o mesmo, disse algo parecido... porém o Kazuma saiu sem rumo disparado atras dele..._ - disse Yukina, abaixando a cabeça

- _O QUÊ?! È UM PASTEL MESMO! Vou atras daquele meu irmão cabeça de vento!_ - Shizuru saiu furiosa indo atras de Kowbara sabe se lá onde. Keiko não pode deixar de achar graça.

- Vamos Yukina, o Yusuke precisa de um tempo. Vamos ver como Atsuko e Botan estão.

Keiko e Yukina fora em direção a sala princpal, onde uma Atsuko bêbada Tentava "dançar" com a cânfora das cinzas de Genkai, e uma Botan desesperada tentava salvar a cânfora.

- _Hiei?_

Kurama havia sentido seu amigo dentre as copas das arvores dos fundos do templo.

- _Ela faleceu?_ - Hiei saltava de uma das grandes arvores com sua roupa preta de sempre

- _Infelizmente, e dessa vez sem volta..._ - Kurama disse, com um suspiro triste e pesado. - _O que o traz aqui?_

- _Direto como sempre._ - Hiei parecia um tanto triste com a morte de Genkai, porém nada disse.

- Aposto que turismo que não veio fazer. Parece tenso, o que houve?

- Kurama, o que sabe sobre Narú?

O sol já se encontarva ao horizonte.

Yusuke estava na praia que tanto lhe trazia lembranças... deitado na areia, de barriga para cima as lágrimas ainda escorriam .

- _Velha idiota... por que tinha que morrer...?_ - sussurrava para si mesmo.

- _Pelo jeito se encontra entre sombras..._ - uma voz que Yusuke jamais tinha escutado, melodiosa, parecida com um coro de anjos.

Nada respondeu.

- _Sua_ _alma também chora, não é?_

Nem percebeu sua aproximação. Quando deu por si, ela estava sentada bem próxima dele. Se assustou, arregalando os olhos e a obervando. Era linda, parecia um anjo...

- _O que você sabe sobre o que eu sinto ou não?_ - disse, se sentando e a encarando.

- _Sei que a perda doi e leva um pedaço da gente. Mesmo sabendo que isso é o rumo das coisas queremos impedir de todas as formas..._

- _NÂO PEDI SUA OPINIÂO!_ - Yusuke levantou bruscamente, dando de costas e saindo rapidamnete. - _Nem me conhece..._

- _Yusuke Uraméshi, filho da Linhagem de Laizen, detetive sobrenatural, noivo de Keiko Yukimura, mestra Genkai, o qual lhe ensinou Leiko-hadoken e ainda mudou toda hirarquia atual do makai com um torneio muito estranho..._ - encarava o horizonte com seus olhos azuis, sem prestar atenção na cara de bobo de Yusuke.

Yusuke foi abrir a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, porém foi interrompido.

- _Não venha achar que qualquer um poderia conseguir essa informçaõ, mesmo sendo do makai, afinal, a identidade de você e sua equipe é para segurança de todos... ou estou errada? Sei também que você hoje chora por Genkai, que não está esta mais nesse plano._

Finalmente, Yusuke reparo que aquela que parecia um anjo se vestia de negro, e agora o encarava .

- Afi_nal quem é você?_

- _Isso não importa. O que importa é que você tem que se levantar e continuar. A dor sempre fará parte de seu caminho._ - ela estava agora frente a frente com ele. Em nenhum momento Yusuke lia seus movimentos.

"_Rápida demais... Quem essa garota...?"_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um beijo inesperado, que começou calmo, e começou a se aprofundar. Yusuke resistiu, porém quando pecebeu já estava se entregando, sentindo a sensação da pequena lingua que dançava junto a sua... Não queria aquilo, movimentou os braços para levar aos ombros para afastar o "anjo de negro", mas foi arremessado longe por uma luz incandesente e esbranquiçada, que tinha barulhos de vários pássaros cantando, de forma feroz, e junto, seu casaco, blusa e abdomen que sangrava estavam chamuscados, devido aos relâmpagos entrelaçados em umas das mãos do "anjo negro".

- _Maldita!_ - tentava se levantar, sentindo grande dor

- _Vamos lutar, filho de Laizen, e veremos se é tão poderoso como afirmam._

Yusuke não sabia de onde tirou tanta raiva, porém, correu para cima do anjo com todas as suas forças. Em apenas um impulso ao se leventar, mirando com seu dedo indicador direito, a energia azulada se concentrava.

_- LEIGAN!_

_**CONTINUA...**_

**_NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO..._**

Yusuke on

_Quem essa maluca pensa que é ? Vem dizendo certas coisas, me beijando, e depois me desafiando. Mulher que bate aguenta apanhar!_

(menos a keiko)

_Afinal de onde ela saiu e o que ela quer ?_

Caraca!Ela controla os trovões!

_Isso vai ser Divertido!_

Yusuke off

E afinal, o que Kurama sabe de Narú?

Até a próxima!Reviews são bem vindos^^


	3. Pt 1AscensãoCap 2 Kumo

Olá^^!

A História vai se desenvolver degavar,críticas são bem vindas!

Desculpem o erros de português,não tenho beta ¬¬

Boa leitura!

Yusuke- on

_"Não ouviria mais suas broncas,seus ensinamnetos,assim como suas palavras de consolo,seu sorriso acoledor ... era sem volta e eu na minha dor não acreditava."_

Yusuke- off

_Todos sentiam a dor pela perda de Genkai,porém Yusuke parecia o mais abalado,evitando a todos,se refugiando na praia onde uma estranha garota surge._

_Enquanto Hiei procura Kurama e pergunta sobre "Narú"_

_Na praia uma batalha está prestes a começar.!_

Forever- Cap 2 - KUMO

- Narú?_-Kurama parece surpreso._

- Sim raposa...Narú... _- Hiei o encara analisando o semblante do amigo_ - Por que a pergunta?_- de surpresa o semblante de Kurama passa a pensativo. - _Parece pensativo,tal pergunta o incomoda?

- Apenas não me traz boas recordações,não me respondeu por que de repente esse interesse?

- Uma velha maltrapilha que de acordo com Mukuro tem o dom da vidência fico pertubada,com uma suposta visão que teve do retorno desse tal Narú...

- Mukuro não lhe conto nada?

- Talvez o mesmo do suposto mito que ronda o Makai,ela era muito jovem e ainda não possuia toda aquela influencia...mas disse que foi quando as profundezas do Makai foram tingido de sangue e batalha chegou ao mundo dos homens também.

- Você se esquece que Mukuro talvez possa se mais velha que minha forma de Youko?

- Bahh!Kurama porque tanta enrolação em falar se você sabe algo ou não?

Um clarão atinge os céus e um estrondo a forte presença que assusta ambos vindo em direção da praia.

___Essa presença ...Hiei,Yusuke está lutando!

_Humpf!Só faltava essa...

_Ele deve está em apuros sua energia diminuiu significativamete!_-e rapidamente Kurama se dirige na direção da praia sendo acompanhado de Hiei._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Entre as várias trilhas que levava em direção a praia encontra-se um Kowabara,ainda surpreso do clarão que alcançou os céus e o estrondo que se escutou.

_ Te alcancei,cabeça de vento!- uma Shizuru vinha apressada com o cigarro entre os dedos.

_Shizuru?!O que faz aqui?

_Isso não importa, Yusuke precisa de sua ajuda para de fica adimirando o céu e vai logo,estarei no templo com as meninas.

_T...TÁ!_-e sai correndo em direção a praia de forma ainda surpresa._

"Que energia,so senti quando houve o estrondo...cuidado Kazuma.._."_Shizuru pensava vendo a direção onde seu irmão foi._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No centro da praia se encontrava-se um grande e funda cratera com areia espalhada e chamuscada,Yusuke agora só de calça jeans já degastada assim como o tênis,sem a parte de cima de sua roupa,estava ofegante caído no centro da cratera ,a franja caia sobre o rosto ferido e suado,olhava o alaranjado do céu poente,se sentia fraco,lágrimas de tristeza e raiva escorriam levemente pelo rosto.

"De onde saiu essa louca?É muito rápida! Desviou do meu Leigan como se não fosse nada ...E quando dei por mim já estava do meu lado,não vi nada ...DROGA!Fui atingido pelo o que?Maldita..."

De fora do cratera ela o observava, sua aparência serena se encontraram com os olhos de Yusuke que estava ainda mais dificuldade se levantou de um pulo saindo de dentro da cratera se posionando frente a sua adversária a uma distancia mínima.

_O que você quer mulher?

_Não adianta filho de Laizen...Você não vai me vencer..._-ela disse olhando todo tempo a frente,o desprezando como se fosse um nada._

_Por que me desafiou?

_Ainda não sabe?

_Pare de se fazer de esperta!_-Yusuke não conseguia mais se conter quem era aquela miseravel que achava o conhecer o suficeinte,e ainda o chamava para lutar sem motivo aparente?A irritação se tornou em uma raiva cada vez maior,e um rapido movimento desferiu uma chuva de socos cada vez mais ligeiros._

A garota que não devia parenter mais que uns 15 anos ,praticamente ' dançava 'com gestos graciosos desviando agilmente dos socos e também chutes cada vez mais rapidos de Yusuke,a longa trança roxa acompanhava seus movimentos.

Yusuke se desiquilibra e cai de joelhos,encarando a clara areia,aperta firme suas mãos no solo envolvendo boas quantidades de areia.

_Maldi..Ta..._-sussurrava_

_Estranho, filho de Laizen pensei que se divertisse com suas lutas...Mas parece muito frustado. _-o 'anjo negro' se aproximou,de Yusuke agachando ao seu lado e chegando muito próximo ao seu ouvido.__Assim não poderá defender nem seus amigos,e sua amada,e a dor de _perda _irá se tornar ainda maior..._-lhe sussurrou de forma fria._

Yusuke entendendo como uma ameaça se levantou cerrando os punhos de uma forma furiosa.

_SHOTGAN!

O 'anjo negro' apenas deu um passo atrás sem muita surpresa, já sabia da natureza impulsiva do filho de Laizen.

_FIlho de Laizen ...FRACO DEMAIS!_-disse de forma rispída e forte ao segura suas maõs sem muito esforço com palma de suas,o olhar frio e longe agora demontrava algo mais, e Yusuke conhecia bem aquele olhar, não era de diversão era furia, uma onda de sensações lhe percorreu ao longo da espinha confundindo sua mente..._

_STATIC SHOCK!__o ' anjo negro'se moveu ligeiramente e a luz esbranquecida em sua mãos brilhou apenas um leve movimento com a palmas das mãos sobre o abdomen desprotegido foi o suficiente para arremessar a Yusuke longe outra vez._

"Aquela sensação que percorre meu corpo outra vez é semelhante a um choque,ela... Trovão é isso é esse seu elemento..."_-seus pensamentos eram longe da dor do seu corpo que era arremessado longe -_"Impossível essa força só pode ser ...Sua classe é S...Afinal quem é essamaldita..."-_Mais nada ele via quanto sua mente escurecia e sentia seu corpo chegando ao chão._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_YUSUKE!

_O que foi Keiko?_-Botan olhava a amiga que levantou rapidamnete de um pequeno puff agitada._

_Estou com uma má impressão Botan,aonde será que Yusuke foi...?

_Keiko-chan,o Kazuma-san e a Shizuru-san foram até ele, não se preocupe deve está se sentindo assim devido sua preocupação sobre tudo isso..

_É deve ser isso._- Botan tentava força um sorriso tanto ela como Yukina haviam sentindo a presença vinda da praia porém não queriam preocupar a Keiko e sabiam que Kowabara iria até lá,seja lá o que fosse,Botan trocava um olhar cúmplice com Yukina._

_Talvez..._-Keiko tentava se convencer._

Nisso Atsuko dormia confortalmente no carpete do chão.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_LEIKEN!

Kowabara viu quando Yusuke foi arremessado sem nenhuma piedade com toda força para longe de sua adversaria, seu sangue tingia a areia de vermelho,ele não pode analisar a nada não pode deixar que seu 'cavalerismo' falasse mais alto.

_Ora aquele que corta as dimensões..._- o ' anjo negro' segurava a espada de energia alaranjada que agora possuia uma forma perfeita, apenas forçada com a única mão que a segurou, forçou levemente trincando a a enegia 'quebrando' parte de Leiken._

Os olhos de Kowabara eram de descrença,se fastando rapidamente, Leiken se desfazia de suas mãos.

_O que você fez com o Urameshi!_-gritava._

_Apenas o desafiei,Kazuma Kowabara.

_O quê?Como sabe meu nome?

_Sei muito sobre todos do antigo time Urameshi.

Kowabara não fez mais perguntas se apressou em ir até Yusuke que estava com a presença cada vez mais fraca devido a perda de sangue.

Ela o encarou quando se movimentou, esse pensou que seria impedido,porém...

_Vá ajudar seu amigo ele estar cada vez mais fraco.

_O que?Não vai me impedir?

_Não,eu apenas o desafiei, isso não significa que quero seu mal e até sua morte.

Kowabara se surperendeu viu verdade naquelas palavras e rumou rapidamente,porém ainda algo o advertia para ficar pelo 'anjo negro'a uma distancia curta mostrando o quanto seu amigo era importatnte.

Ao cruzar viu os mais belos olhos que ja tinha visto, azuis como o céu de um dia ensolarado que contranstava com a pele palida e rosto magro,com a longas franjas lisas loiras que lhe caiam no rosto, seu cabelo era coberto por um lenço negro que deixava passar sua franjas a frente, nas costas saia a longa e frouxa trança roxa, presa com uma fita gasta negra.

O 'anjo negro' usava coturnos negros que não a deixavam nem pouco feminina ,eram mais compridos que o normal chegava aos joelhos,por baixo usava uma calça jeans feminina bem escura, quase preta que se encontarava abaixo dos coturnos e por cima usava um moleton negro com toca comprido e largo que escondia sua silhueta feminina, em suas mãos usava de luvas que deixavam seus dedos a mostra,porém de alguma forma a deixava ainda mais linda , e Kowabara não pode deixar de notar o quanto a adversaria transpirava aquele misterio.

Ela encara a todo o tempo sua frente o sol já se escondia no mar e no céu aparecia as primeiras estrelas com ainda algumas nuvens que se formavam desde do início daquele dia

Ela respirou fundo e escutou algo sendo rasgado,Kowabara tinha tirado a blusa e havia rasgado para envolver no abdomen ferido de Yusuke.

Ela se virou delicadamnete e não pode de dar um leve sorriso, dificilmente presenciava gentileza e o que chamavam de amizade,sua roupa ainda estava com o sangue fresco de Yusuke.

_Não Hiei!

A espada transpassou o ombro do ' anjo negro' como lamina quente de furia .

Hiei havia entendido quem atacou Yusuke não comperendeu o motivo de Kowabara esta ajudando-o sem interfrencia porém não podia deixar que a responsável se manifestasse outra vez para atacá-los.

Hiei puxou a espada enquanto se locomoveu em incrível velocidade,contra a adversaria perfurando o ombro esquerdo pelas costas,pois a mesma havia se virado em direção a Yusuke e Kowabara,ao puxar a espada foi impedido a lamina que vazou para o outro lado foi seguro com firmeza pelo 'anjo negro'o sangue escorria da lamina e seu moleton já estava ficando umido.

Hiei se surprendeu que a mesma segurasse a lamina com tanta firmeza o rosto de sua adversaria o encarou o olhos eram distante e frios.

_Koorime estúpido...

A energia se intensificou a lamina foi um condutor com milhres de wolts o qual lançou um Hiei atordoado a vários metros, o qual não sentiu o próprio corpo alcaçando o chão.

_Hiei!_-Gritaram Kowabara e Kurama ao mesmo tento._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Estar melhor Moyra?

A velha de tranças rastafaris e estatura baixa estava deitada entre varias almofadas tomando um chá o qual Mukúro lhe trouxe.

_A cabeça ainda doí...

_Quanto tempo para o despertar ?

_Sei que está próximo porém um dos grandes antigos já retornou e estar frente agora com senhor Hiei e seus amigos do Ninguenkai.

Mukuro sentou-se ao seu lado cruzando os braços.

_Quem dos anitgos ,Moyra?

_O Imperdor das profundesas mais selvagens do Makai,o Senhor do Trovão...

_Ma...Mas ele ,como Moyra?

_Nessa vida responde com o nome da humana Takashi,Kumo Takashi...

Mukuro a encara,as coisas iam ser tornar mas complicadas que aparentava.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_KUMO TAKASHI.

E Koenma segurava uma pasta com um nome de uma humana,lendo seu nome em voz alta com alguns reperesentantes das forças especiais do Reikai a sua frente.

_Então é essa humana que meu pai mandou vocês a observarem todos esses anos.

_Sim,senhor!_-afirmou um homem alto de feições jovens e longos cabelos azuis_

Os outros dois, uma garota de cabelos rosados presos em duas chiquinhas altas e um outro homem de feições mais brutas, com uma cicatriz lhe cortando o queixo e o olho já cego esquerdo,acompanhavam seu superior a certa distancia.

Koenma suspirou atras de sua mesa e abriu a pasta de tom azul marinho fechado com um selo vermelho , sabia que aquilo era de altos segredos, abrir e começar a le-la ,não teve palavras para experessar o que viu .

_O QUÊ?!

___Sim senhor, foi Ele mesmo que pediu pessoalmente para acomapanhá-la até o momento para seu não informarmos ao senhor anteriormente,maiores detalhes. Porém só agora a situação se torna delicada,finalmente Kumo cruzou o caminho do detetive Urameshi e sua equipe._-disse o homem de cabelos azuis. em pé a frente da mesa de Koenma.._

_ Isso vai ser delicado_.-Falou Koenma consigo mesmo.__Kaminari...Kamisama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukina apertou o peito havia sentindo uma pontada no peito.

_Yukina?_-Botan se encolhia a amparando._

_Não foi na..Nada Botan-chan...

_Seu peito doi?

_Já vai passar Keiko-chan, é apenas uma mal estar como se algo estivesse errado...Deve ser cansaço.

_Meninas!_-Shizuru entra acendendo outro cigarro.__Vamos levar a ânfora de Genkai e nos despedir?

_E os meninos?_- Botan pergunta levantando de um salto a encarando._

_Acho,que todas já perceberam não é?_-Shizuru lança um olhar de afirmação para as outras, dando outra tragada no cigarro._

_Isso que dizer que o Yusuke...?__Keiko se virou indo em direção a porta sendo segura pelo braço por Botan._

_Vamos atrapalhar,se formos lá _._Diz Shizuru tranquilamente._

_Mas...

_Keiko-chan,concordo com Shizuru-san.

_Mas...

_Keiko,Shizuru e Yukina tem razão,vamos velar as cinzas de Genkai e nos desperdir alguem tem que fazer isso.-Botan fez com que Keiko encarasse seu semblante sério.

E sua inquetude se transformaram em lágrimas silenciosas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A espada era tirada sem nehuma cerimônia do ombro,tinginda de vermelho e sendo atirada ao chão.

Kurama ergueu a mão a Kowabara o impedido de levantar e continuar ao lado de Yusuke.

O Coraçaõ de Hiei ainda batia fraco, mas sem sinal de perder as forças, que era demostrado pela sua energia e isso trouxe uma grande alívio para Kurama que transmitiu isso a Kowabara em um olhar tranquilizador.

_Se você quisesse,teria matado a ambos.__Kurama abaixou a mão e encarou de forma fria ao 'anjo negro', mesmo olhar que ela lhe dirigia._

_Tem razão Youko..._-ainda o encarava__O prefiria de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados.

Um olhar de interrogação veio ao rosto de Kurama

_Porém cabelos cor de sangue e olhos verdes,também são belissimos._-ela estava ao seu lado pegando uma das mechas de seus cabelos levando ao seu rosto e sentindo de perto a frangância de rosas_

Kurama não teve reação sentiu talvez o que so o Yusuke tinha sentindo até o momento a presença esmagadora de forças que deixava sem reações,que vinha de sua adversaria,e que ficou bem claro que era imposta somente a ele naquele momento.

Aquela presença,aquele jeito de tocar em seus cabelos, lhe trazia o que afinal?Talvez... Saudades...É era isso .

_Kaminari..._-as lembranças vieram fortes em sua mente de sua outra vida,não podia deixar de senti-las,de vê-las._

_Ainda se lembra...Kuarama,meu querido Youko..._-os labios se aproximaram dos de Kurama__Nessa vida não mais Kaminari,sou Kumo. __sussrrou apenas para ambos._

Kurama sentiu o que talvez ainda não tinha sentindo tão intensamnte em sua vida humana, o coração disparar e seu sangue esquentar,sua face começava a corar de leve.

_Cuide de seus amigos e leve em consideração tudo o que vier do Reikai e Makai.,e não deixe o filho de Laizen se afundar em sua dor,poderá se tornar instavel e isso acho que nehum de vocês irá querer.__se afastou,dando a costas com meio sorriso, que foi lanaçado a Kurama antes de sumir da frente deles._

Kurama estava parado com as mãos fechadas em punho ao longo do corpo,o coração ainda batia forte."Kami...não acredito."-perdido em seus pensamentos.

_KURAMA!__gritava Kowabara __O HIEI!

Kurama despertava de seu transe e corria até o amigo.

_Lindo como sempre,meu querido Youkou._ -_ _Kumo falava para si mesma de cima das trilhas que levava a praia que descia das ingremes encostas._

_CONTINUA..._

NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Kurama -on

"Eu nunca abandono nada,mais certas coisas seriam melhor não voltar ,agradeceria se não tivesse lembranças de quando era Youko."

Kurama-off

Afinal o que pertuba tanto a Kurama e qual vão se as explicações que dará aos outros?

Próx cap

PT 1/ASCENSÃO/CAP 3 IMPERADOR DO TROVÃO

Até a próxima^^


	4. Pt 1 ascensãocap 3 Imperador do Trovão

Oi mais um capitulo!

Obra e personagens do sensei Youshiro Togashi,históra de minha autoria.

Boa leitura!

Kurama-on

_"Quando chegamos aquela praia e vi Yusuke entre os braços de Kowabara sendo amparado,percebi que ela não iria contra eles,porém Hiei teve medo e negou meu aviso em não atacá-la,sendo ferido...Porém mesmo assim ela se aproximou de mim, acariciando meus cabelos e sussurrando em meus ouvidos '...Meu querido Youko...',não me lembro de, como humano, me sentir de tal jeito,porém ao sentir meu coração disparar e meu corpo esquentar,sem ação ...Sabia que nosso caminhos estavão marcados para sempre"_

Kurama-off

Kumo enfrentou a Yusuke que se mostrou perdido diante da batalha,Kowabra o ajudou e Hiei foi contra a adversária também caindo diante da mesma,e Kurama a encarou ficando sem reações diante das palavras de Kumo.

Forever- Pt 1-cap 3 - IMPERADOR DO TROVÃO

Shizuru, Botan, Keiko e Yukina estavam na frente do grande carvalho que atingiu grandes alturas onipotente,assim como a finada Genkai.

No grande e grosso tronco do carvalho que era tão velho como os terrenos do templo,transpassava uma grande e grossa corda branca que trançava-se ao redor do carvalho o nó da frente era enfeitado com varios sinos que titilavam a leve brisa do final do dia,o céu tingia em tons alaranjados.

As garotas arrumavam a pequena anfôra em cima de um pequeno altar que possui uma pequena proteção como se fosse um e Botan ajeitavam a anfôra e os incessos,enquanto Yukina segurava uma coroa de flores junto há Keiko.

Ao colocarem a anfora no altar e acender os incesos,ajeitaram a coroa de flores,Shizuru não fumava desde que chegaram ao local,Keiko e Yukina estavam apertando as mãos uma da outra com certa força e os olhos marejados,segurando o choro dolorido em suas gargantas.

Botan olhou o grande carvalho fechou os olhos como as outras em uma prece silenciosa.

__Muito obrigada por tudo..._-falou Botan em voz baixa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flashback-on

Os dois corpos estavam quentes e feito amor intensamente,apenas tendo as estrelas como testemunha.

O menor encarou o céu ainda abraçado ao maior sua pele era branca que nem a neve,seu corpo era de uma temperatura mais baixa devida aos baixos batimnentos cardiacos,que agora 'roubava' calor do maior.

__ Ahh!_-o menor sentia o maior saindo de dentro de si,o maior se ajeita deitando de lado repousando um dos braços ao longo do corpo,enquanto o outro apoiava a cabeça,adimirando outro.

__ As estrelas..._

__ O que tem?_-disse o maior um tanto que ainda adimirava o menor pele branca como neve,longos cabelos azuis jogados ao longo do quadril,com as franjas vermelhas sangue, que caiam ao longo do rosto,a três caudas balançavam levemente ao longo das pernas,lembravam caudas de leão, eram brancas e as pontas peludas duas eram veremelhas e a do meio era azul.

__ São lindas,meu querido Youko...as aprecio por demais..._- o menor virou encarando os olhos dourados que o ainda o admiravam, virou-se de lado e afagou os longos cabelos pratiados do maior acariciando até as orelhas claras de raposa,que se curvavam delicadamnete diante da a cauda pratiada felpuda cobria a frente do corpo.

__Prefiro você..._-disse Kurama Youko ainda enacarando ao seu amante.

__Ahh...Raposa, direto...Sempre._

__E você tão sonhador Kami..._

__Eu? Sonhador? Ahh...Raposa tola..._

__Não so eu eu que estou admirando tão profundamente as estrelas..._

__Ahh...Tola raposa...Ambições e sonhos são tão pequenos diante disso tudo..._

__Disso o que?_

Eles estavam deitados em uma pequena clareira onde se abria para o céu noturno,aquele local sempre fora testemunha das solidão de ambos.

__Isso..._- Kaminari ergueu o braço que descansava ao longo do corpo gestlicou apontado ao redor com a mão em meia volta __somos pequenos diante o mundo que nos cerca meu querido Youko,pequenas existêncisa perdiida na imensidão do que chamamos de vivencia,destino..._

__Humm...Quem diria o Imperdor do Trovão tão temido,misterioso é alguém mistico e até filosofico..._

__Filosofia essa que me impediu de permitir que matassem um certo jovem muito rebelde..._

__Que se dedica já há muito anos sua gratidão,por tal ato..._-Kurama adimirava há Kaminari que voltou a ficar de barriga para cima admirando o céu__Kami,e se eu lhe desse uma estrela?_

__Youko? São inalcansaveis!_-encarava Kurama de forma surpresa,com um sorriso.

__Não para mim ..._

Kurama se sentou de um jeito que encara os profundos olhos de Kaminari,eram estranhos glóbulos oculares negros,iris vermelhas e pupilas azuis,onde Kurama deixava-se afundar-se e perder-se naqueles misteriosos olhos,levou umas mãos até as orelhas que eram brancas que nem a neve formadas de dois pares longas lembrando de elfos,um apontava para a parte superior e o outro para a parte inferior,agachou próximo ao ouvido do amante sussurrando.

__Quero acreditar nos seus sonhos...Kaminari._

O coração de Kami disparou,os corpos de ambos estavam novamente próximos,ambos eram bem belos porém de Kurama Youko era mais alto e bem definido o de Kaminari era mais delicado,de uma beleza androgina.

Kami olhou o amante que esboçava um leve meio sorriso não cinico, mais terno.

__Eu te amo..._-sussurrou Kaminari,e enlaçou os braços em Kurama.

__Aonde nós estavamos?_-perguntou Kurama se curvando e cobrindo os lábios de Kami com um beijo,que foi sendo aprofundado com todo o consentimento, onde as linguas começavam uma dança lenta que foi ficando cada vez mais selvagem,uma das mãos de Kami desceu ao longo das costas de Kurama acariciando delicademente,passando suas unhas negras que mais pareciam garras pelas costelas de Youko que se aproximava cada vez mais,as pernas de Kaminari de curvaram onde os joelhos se encolheram os pés se flexionaram onde as suas garras negras enterravam-se na terra fofa.

Ambos se separaram ofegantes,ambos esbossavam pequenos e ternos sorrisos o qual somente um e outro conheciam,pois fora dali eram frios e implacáveis.

Kurama se aproximou novamente de Kaminari,se posicionanado entre suas pernas,flexionanando levemente o joelho sobre a intimidade do companheiro,o qual soltou soltou um leve gemido de satisafação,acompanhado de ronronar que estava baixinho e foi aumentando como se fosse um a se beijarem e aquela noite se amariam intensamente, novamente, até o anoitecer.

Flashbakc-off

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurama acordou sentindo seu coração batendo forte apenas escutando a isso,enquanto sua mente vagava tentando reconhecer o local que estava.

_"Não foi um simples sonho,era uma lembrança..."_ pensava Kurama consigo,era a segunda vez que tentava dormi e a lembraça vinha forte não o deixando descansar,estava exausto durante os dois dias anteriores não saiu do lado de Yusuke e Hiei,tratando de seus ferimetos até ter certeza que estavam fora de perigo.

Revezava com Kowabara e as garotas para ficar de olhos nos 'enfermos',Yusuke estava ainda em um estado mais delicado que Hiei,que apresentou melhoras rapidas.

__Kurama!_-berrava Botan do lado de fora do quarto onde o amigo havia se recolhido para descansar__Kurama!_-continuava berrando e batendo na porta de leve.

__Sim Botan?_-disse Kurama com uma voz abafada de leve

__Posso entrar?_

Kurama estava sentado no futon pensativo,embrulhado entre algumas mantas.

__Algum problema ?_-Botan perguntava atrás da porta.

Parecendo voltar a si Kurama encaro a porta.

__Nenhum,Botan,entre._

Botan correu a porta e viu que Kurama se levantava,a encanrando e dando um pequeno sorriso

__Bom dia,Botan!_

__Bom dia!Parece cansado...Não conseguiu dormi?_

__Um pouco,preocupado..._-alisando de leve os cabelos encarando Botan que ainda estava a porta__ Como eles estão?_

Botan encarou preocupada o rosto de Kurama que demostrava cansaso mesmo esse tentando acorbertar com um pequeno e gentil sorriso.

__Ahhhh...Você fico quase todo o tempo com eles...Mas como previa o Hiei já ta de pé um tanto inquieto querendo falar com você,e o Yusuke parece que apenas dorme...E você?Realmente não precisa de nada?_

__Não se preocupe Botan,nada que um bom chá não me faça me sentir renovado._- ainda sorria gentilmente.,

__Mas..._

__Venha vamos vê-los!_-e nisso Kurama saiu do quarto,passando rapidamente por Botan,que ainda estva parada a porta.

__Venha!_-Botan olho para tras e viu que Kurama já estava afastado em um corredor que rumava onde os outros estavam.

__Espere!_-disse Botan dando meia volta e se apreçando em alcança-lo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__ Droga!_-tentou mais uma vez e ouviu aquela menssagem 'esse número encontra-se fora de área de cobertura ou desligado por favor tente mais tarde.'

__ Aonde será que ele está?_-a loira suspiro olhando aborrecida o celular vermelho metalico,olhou pelas janelas largas do refeitorio de paredes claras da faculdade.

__ Serena?_-a garota bronzeada de cabelos loiros descoloridos que usava óculos e roupas coloridas e muitas bijoterias abordava a outra loira que estava sentada em um banco debruçada no parapeito da janela,pensativa.

__ Momo?_

__ Miga!Que houve?_ _ Momo sentou ao lado de Serena obsevando-a com seus olhos castanhos claros ,onde havia outros bancos __Tá preocupada com algo?_

__ O que você ACHA!?_

__ Bommm...Acho que sua preocupação se chama Minamino._

__ Momo... Faz dois,DOIS DIAS que ele não aparece na faculdade!Não liga!E se tento ligar só dá desligado..._

__ Já tento fala com a mãe dele?_

__ Ahhh...Momo ela viajo as pressas com o marido e o filho menor para ver a sogra que esta com a saúde frágil,o Shuichii me avisou,disse que era o unico em casa pois fico por causa da faculdade,afinal o irmãozinho dele tá de férias._

__ Shuichii?É tão intimo..._- e Momo seguro uma risadinha _ _Deixa eu adivinhar... Você pensou que ia ficar sozinha com o Minamino?_

__ Claro que sim!_- disse Serena levemente corada.

__ Serena desculpa te atrapalhar nos seus devaneios, só que começo de conversa quem chamou ele duas veses para sair foi você...Quem mudou o curso da faculdade para fica perto DO Minamino foi você... V quem lasco um beijo de parar o quarteirão, foi você...O qual ele não correspondeu!_

Serena encarou a amiga com seus olhos azuis claros fazendo um bico de decepção e jogando o longos e lisissímos cabelos dourados para trás.

__ Momo e quem disse que o que se quer é facil!_

__ Não se preocupe tanto,afinal nem namorados, vocês são!_

__ Por enquanto Momo,por enquanto..._

Serena desfez o ar de insatisfeita encarou o céu azul pelas amplas janela e sorriu olhando as longas e bem cuidadas unhas das mãos em tom de vermelho,se levantou, usava um vestido tubinho até os joelhos tomara que caia no tom vermelho e saltos bico de agulha da mesma cor.

Os cabelos longos balançavam ao andar da linda e sexy mulher que Serena era, com uma cintura delicada e seios fartos ,com certeza uma visão dos céus para qualquer admirador.

Logo atras a Kogal sorriu e acompanho a amiga, Momo era um pouco mais baixa que Serena e formavam uma dupla interessante.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei estava próximo a entrada do quarto onde Yusuke dormia,junto com Kowabara que observava dentro do cômodo onde Keiko não saía há um tempo.

__ E você tá legal?_

__ Não tô de pé ?_ _ Hiei encaro o céu sem dar muita atenção a Kowabara.

__ Vai esperar o Urameshi acordar?_

__ Humpf..._

Nisso Botan vinha às pressas um pouco a frente de Kurama.

__ Kowabara!Ele acordou?__Botan perguntava em voz alta apressando o passo.

__ Botan,Kurama... Ainda não_- confirmou com voz triste.

__ A Keiko ainda ta lá dentro?_-Botan encarou a porta do quarto semi- aberta.

Kowabara apenas balançou a cabeça em afirmação.

__ E Shizuru e Yukina?_

__ Se esqueceu Botan? Elas foram cidade comprar mantimentos._-Kowabara encarava a Botan

__Ahh!Esqueci!Baka!_-Botan deu sorriso mostrando a língua,Kowabara não pode deixar de ri,normalmente Kurama também acharia graça.

__ Kurama?_

__ O que Hiei?_

__ Temos que conversar._-nisso Hiei se afastou colocando as mãos as costas e indo em direção as trilhas da floresta.

Kowabara,Botan e Kurama se entre olharam

__ Já volto._- e Kurama acompanhou Hiei.

Andaram por algum tempo, até Hiei ter certeza que não iam escutá-los,rumaram até proximo a um córrego de aguá limpa cercado de frondosas árvores verdes,a brisa do inicio da tarde era agradável acomapnhado de um leve cheiro de terra úmida devido a chuva dos dias anteriores.

Hiei apreciava o cheiro que tanto lhe agradava,parou e ainda de costas para Kurama olhava as árvores chacoalhando a leve brisa.

__ O que lhe incomoda?_

Kurama parou a uma certa distancia e apertou as mãos com força.

__ Ao que se refere?_

__ Por começa pela pergunta que lhe fiz sobre Narú,e o outro seria que você estar estranho... Notei quando acordei,e Kowabara me confirmou que você esta meio distante desde do acontecido na praia._

__ Hiei..._

__ Vamos raposa não seja tolo... Você não precisa guardar tudo para si,talvez com para sua mãe humana não possa contar 'tudo' ,mas você não está sozinho.__Hiei ainda estava de costas,e Kurama não pode perceber que ele estava meio sem jeito.

__ Hiei...eu..._

Hiei virou a tempo de ver Kurama abaixando a cabeça.

__ Aquela garota me pertuba..._-Kurama apertou mais os punhos fechados.

__ Apenas isso?_-Hiei o encarava com curiosidade.

__ Ela me trás lembranças._

__ Que tipo?_

__ Não são ruins ...Acho._

__ São boas?_

__ Me trás nostalgia..._

__ Me faz lembrar o por que,de eu ter me desprendido de tudo como Youko Kurama._

Isso sim fez Hiei arquear as sombrancelhas,com ar de preocupação.

__ E o que foi Kurama?_

__ ..._

__ Não quer dizer?_

__ So não me sinto ainda..._

__ Tudo bem!E aquela garota... Me explica direito._

__ A presença dela é identica de um antigo yokai que me recordo..._

__ E isso que te incomoda?_

Kurama apenas balanço em afirmativo a cabeça.

__ Raposa por acaso você acha que..._

__ Assim como eu,ter renascido nessa vida,ele também tenha vindo._

_ E que isso tanto te pertu...-Hiei viu que Kurama encarava friamente com um que de dor e tristeza em seus olhos__Você o amava..._-Hiei não completou a frase.

__ Kurama Youko!O amava!_

Hiei fico surpreso ao ver Kurama exaltado,ficando ao encarar de forma quase que incrédula deixando os braços caírem ao longo do corpo.

__ Eu disse certa vez a Yomi que nunca abandono nada, mas certas coisas que seria melhor apenas esquecer...Ou até apagar._

__ Kurama, será o que você passou como Youko foi assim tão pertubador?_

__ Hiei...- _Kurama voltou a curva a cabeça onde as longas franjas cobriam seus olhos e apertava os punhos ainda mais.

__ Ok!Se não quer falar não fale ..._

__ Obrigado._

Hiei balançou a cabeça em uma afirmação,encarando Kurama,que erguia o rosto e tentava esboçar um leve sorriso, suas mãos agora relaxavam.

__ So uma coisa,o tal de Narú ,tem algo haver com isso?_

__ De certa forma..._

__ Entendi,por isso não queria falar nada ...Raposa vamos os outros devem estar preocupados._

Hiei passou por Kurama rumando de volta ao templo,Kurama encarou o córrego, e agradecia por Hiei não perguntar mais nada, sabia da preocupção do amigo mais reviver um passado que tanto lhe afligia não era sua intenção.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__ Como ela está?_-Kumo falava ao celular

__ Na mesma,não saiu do coma.__uma voz feminina meio rouca respondia ao fone.

__ Saya,ainda não posso voltar,por favor tome conta dela por mim._

__ Como quiser,e mestre..._

__ O quê?_

__ Pink trouxe noticias do senhor Yomi..._

__ Veremos isso depois.._

__ Como quiser meu senhor._

__ E Saya?_

__ Sim?_

__ PARE DE ME CHAMAR DE MESTRE E SENHOR!_

Saya não pode deixar de dar uma gostosa risada ao telefone.

__ Como quiser._

__ Obrigada,Saya.-_ nisso Kumo desligou o celular e o segurou forte olhando o céu entre as copas das árvores verdes.

__ Mayu...Resista!_-sussurrou para si mesma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

__ Como está a proteção?_ - a voz era serena e baixa porém cheia de autoridade

__ Mais intensa do que nunca... __ a voz era grave e imponente fazia gelar a alma.

__ Dayo,sabe que também corre riscos não é?_

Emma Dayo ( o pai de Koenma ),estava sentado em seu gigantesco trono pensativo, a sua frente sentado em um local alto ( parecia uma rocha plana que flutuava,com almofadas) quase a altura de seu rosto , uma figura estava em volta em um capuz branco que lhe cobria a face.

__ E o seu filho?_

__ Foi encontrá-lo pessoalmente._

__ Dayo ele por acaso levou alguma escolta?_

__ Apenas o tenente Aoshi do Esquadrão Especial que estar responsável pelo caso._

__ Hunnn... Seu filho não se parece muito com você._

__ Tem razão senhor,ele lembra a mãe dele ..._

__ Nunca lhe contou sobre a mãe?_

__ Para quê ? E não é agora que irei fazer isso..._

__ Que seja,tenho que me retirar,outros assuntos requerem minha atenção,e Dayo me informe de tudo, a energia de Narú está cada dia mais perceptivel._

__ Como quiser senhor Kamisama!_

Kamisama se levantou aparentemente tinha altura de um humano de 1,90cm,porém o capú branco com longa capa que arrastava ao chão poderia dar uma impressão errada.

A rocha flutuante se abaixava lentamente,onde Kamisama se retirou de forma graciosa.

__ E Dayo?_

__ Sim senhor?_

__ Não adimito FALHAS! _- Kamisama continuava de costas, e percebeu Emma Dayo engolindo a saliva com dificuldade.

__ Não falharei._ -disse com voz firme porém escondendo receio na voz.

Nisso Kamisama saiu calmamente da sala.

'

" _Koenma por favor não falhe._ " pensava Emma Dayo sobre a ' missão do filho '.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kumo virou-se e encarou ao visitante a sua frente.

__ Então filho de Emma,acompanhou minha conversa com uma de minhas antigas servas?_

__ Mayu? É uma humana não é?_ - perguntou Koenma que estava em sua forma jovem vestido com a roupa azul de sempre.

Kumo guardou o celular no bolso traseiro da calça,e o observou.

__ ... _- Koenma parece que ainda esperava uma resposta.

__ Sim, ela é uma ninguén,mais deve saber pelos relátorios que possui sobre minha pessoa._

__ Foi por isso que fez aquele último massacre?_

__ Foi._

Koenma não estava sozinho,a certa distância o rapaz de longos cabelos azuis,com olhos cor de cobre e pele palída de estatura alta,vestido com a roupa pratiada do Esquadrão Especial do Reikai,observava a situação, era o tenente Aóshi que tinha ido lhe apresentar maiores detalhes do caso de Kumo.

__ Ela deve ser importante para você._

__ É sim filho de Emma.O que quer de de mim?_

__ Temos que conversar..._

__ Temos?Bom se veio até é por que um deles mandou ..._

__ Meu pai,realmente iria enviar..._-Koenma foi brusacamnete interrompido

__ Deixa eu ver,ele iria enviar alguns representantes fortes para até me levar a força se necessario,e você se ofereceu ao tentar uma abordagem diferente.-_Kumo o encarou com olhar frio e um certo cinismo na voz.

Aóshi já estava começando a se irritar com a insolencia de Kumo, se aproximando ainda mais de Koenma.

__ Senhor Koenma._

__ Não está tudo bem Aóshi._- Koenma observava seu tenente pelo cantos dos olhos, estava também se irritando,apertando o Mafukan com força entre os lábios.

Kumo cruzou os braços e encarou os dois a sua frente.

__ Então?_

__ Bom,por que que atacou o Yusuke?_

__ Se ele não consegui enfrentar a mim, não vai ser páreo contra Narú e seus asseclas._

__ Mas logo agora após a partida de Genkai,quando ele estar mais debilitado emocionalmente?_

__ Agora era o momento ideal,quando nas confusão de suas emoções,ele teria que distinguir a real forç eles tem que se tornar menos emotivos ou nenhum deles será páreo para o que os aguarda,se continuarem assim._

__ Então vocês vai ajudá-los?_- tinha uma certa súplica e alívio na voz de Koenma.

__ Eu não renasci nesse mundo,para ser oferecido como um porco para o abate?_

__..._-Koenma via uma certa tristeza no frio olhar de Kumo.

__ Acho que sabe muito bem que não resnasci por minha própria vontade filho de Emma, 'O PRóPRIO' veio me ver e me lembrar o que tenho que fazer,não tenho muita escolha..._

__ Lamento..._

__ Não lamente. Meu irmão...Ele sempre colocou as obrigações a frente de tudo e todos,sou apenas mais um nesse dilema,que por se opor acabou sendo o mais envolvido._

__ IRMÃO?__ Koenma olhava atônimo para Kumo.

__ Ah ,filho de Emma,se não te deram maiores detalhes não sou eu que os darei,pergunte ao seu pai!_

__ Eu...Tudo bem Kaminari se não quiser me contar irei respeitar,porém preciso de sua palavra e afirmação em relação a Yusuke e aos outros._

Koenma e Kumo se encaravam longamente.

Koenma estava receoso da resposta de Kumo, emoção que transmitia no olhar

Aóshi percebia o clima tenso,se por acaso aquela humana erguesse,nem que fosse um só dedo contra Koenma ele iria contra ela com todas as suas forças.

Kumo descruzou os braços calmamente, o que fez com que Koenma e Aóshi ficarem alertas,ela deu suspiro pesado fechando os olhos,balançando positivamente a cabeça.

__ Sim...Filho de Emma, irei ajudá-los._

__ Kamin..._

__ Escute não me agrada tal feito,e espero que na medida do possivel NENHUM DE VOCÊS SE META EM MEUS MÉTODOS E ASSUNTOS PESSOAIS!_

__ Como quiser Kaminári._- Koenma não pode deeixar de esboçar um leve sorriso encarando Kumo e seus profundos olhos azuis.

Kumo deu meia volta para se afastar,já tinha dado suas respostas e dentro de certo limite suas condições.

__ Kaminári!_

__ O que é filho de Emma?_ - Kumo ainda estava de costas

__ Obrigado!E seria de bom grado se me chamasse de Koenma!_-esboçava um sorriso ainda maior.

__ Para mim,sempre será filho de Emma Dayo!_- e sumiu da frente de ambos.

Aóshi olhava a direção que Kumo foi e desapareceu. Koenma esboçava um sorriso de pura satisfação.

__ Sobrevivemos!- exclamou timidamente Koenma._

__ Senhor,ela poderia ter nos atacado a qualquer momento!_

__ Eu sei tenente,mas não o fez!E todo o tempo se percebeu sua presença estava intimidadora._

__ Caso ela o fizesse?_

__ Não sei realmente o que faria ..._

__ Reageriamos senhor Koenma!_

__ Não,tenente Aóshi,não seria tão simples._

__ Como assim senhor?_

__ Até meu pai me contou coisas terriveis sobre Kaminári,o Imperador do Trovão das profundesas do Makai,e ela ainda mantém todo seu poder original mesmo em um corpo humano..._

__ Todo o poder...É, eu sei,mas para o corpo humano,não pode ser demais perigoso,senhor?_

__ Acho que sim... Vamos tenente!_-disse Koenma dando meia volta e ajeitando a echarpe vermelha que se movia ao vento.

Aóshi concordou com Koenma e o seguiu rumando ao Reikai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era um local mal iluminado com cheiro de umidade,e se escutava ao longe algo que lembrava goteiras,poderia se afirmar que era uma caverna subterrânea,e ali alguns indivíduos se juntavam onde só via suas sombras.

__ Até quando,iremos esperar?_-dizia uma voz abafada que lembrava ranger de metal.

__ Boa pergunta!_-dizia uma voz delicada mas que não se sabia ao certo ser feminina.

__ Vocês todos,são tão impacientes..._ -a voz que ecoava era sabia de com certa idade.

__ E porque droga,ela não tá aqui?-_a voz era tão grave que ecoava caverna adentro.

As sombras pareciam que iam recomeçar uma discussão qualquer.

__ Vocês,não tem mais a fazer do que se prender a discussões inúteis?_- a voz masculina baixa, porém ciníca,vinha do único local com um pouca de iluminação da caverna que dava acesso a saida.

__ Era isso mesmo que eu ia perguntar!_- concordou a voz feminina,quase infantil.

__ E respondendo a sua pergunta Hollen, a irmã de Ichigo, não estar aqui, pois estar em missão para mim._-afirmou a voz ciníca.

__ SELLA-SAMA!_-disseram a voz das quatro sombras em oníssomo se curvando

__ Ichigo ilumine esse lugar._- disse a voz ciníca

__ Como quiser meu senhor._-concordou a voz feminina proximo a entrada.

Ichigo ergueu as mãos e fez um simples movimento faiscando uma luminosidade em suas mãos, onde uma luz amarelada como um pequeno sol começou a se elevar indo para dentro da caverna e aumentando de tamanho, parando no centro da caverna iluminando os seis indivíduos.

__ Bem melhor!_- O dono da voz ciníca esboçava um leve e desdenhoso sorriso,era alto, esbelto, olhos de um verde tão claro que feria quem olhasse,e longos cabelos ruivos alaranjados preso em um rabo de cavalo baixo que chegava a cintura,usava jeans,botas e um sobretudo negro que contrastava sua pele clara.

Ichigo sorria a seu lado com um sorriso maroto,era bem mais baixa que Sella tinha os cabelos curtos e uma longa franja que tinham a cor de um vermelho vivo,usava uma corsário jeans,tênis de cano longo verde escuro e uma camiseta larga na cor amarela,com sua pele clara,realçava seu olhos cor de mel, estampavam um certo ar curioso.

__ Levantessem!_-ordenou Seella para os parados a sua frente, rumou ao centro da caverna sendo seguido por Ichigo.

Os quatro se levantaram,o mais alto era envolvido por um capuz fixado a uma longa capa negra,onde nem se via o rosto,um outro o mais baixo e velho coloca as mãos as costas tinha pele clara,usava óculos e um cabelo ralo grisalho,usava um quimono branco por cima de uma calça de treinamento.O segundo mais alto era negro ,com uma face altamente rigída com cavanhaque e rastafaris negros na altura dos ombros,altamente musculoso,usava um colete comprido militar sem mangas aberto que realçava seu toráx, calças caqui escura e coturnos.O último integrante era mais alto que Ichigo,feições delicadas, longos cabelos lilases,e usava calças de couro negra,botas de canos alto e um blusão largo na cor vemelha,possui olhos dourados e pele palída.

Sella parou e se virou para os seus subordinados.

__ Zimbre._- o de capuz fez um leve aceno.

__ Pao._- o velho repetiu o gesto do encapuzado.

__ Hollen.__ o negro musculoso acenou a cabeça em uma afirmação.

__ MiLLú_. _ a figura de cabelos lilases também repetiu o gesto dos outros.

Sella os olhava de forma séria:

__ Zimbre,tenho uma afirmação a sua pergunta sobre o retorno do nosso mestre._

Todos olharam um tanto espantados para Sella.

__ Dentro de duas luas novas nosso mestre Narú-Sama ,despertará!_

Ichigo sorriu alegremente,Pao fez um semblante de satisfação assim como Millú,e Hollen cerrou um dos punhos batendo na sua mão aberta com um sorriso sadíco,e parecia que embaixo do capuz Zimbre também estava satisfeito.

__ Apenas duas luas novas..._-sussurrou Sella.

CONTINUA...

NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO

Kowabara on

_" To preocupado,o Urameshi não acorda,e o Kurama parece um tanto estranho e parece que o Hiei sabe de alguma coisa!O que !Aquela mulher de novo? "_

Um encontro inesperado entre Kowabara e Kumo, pode esclarecer certas coisas.

Kowabara off

Bônus

Fichas dos novos personagens!

KUMO TAKASHI

IDADE:16 humana/6560 youkai

DOUTRINA:Kaminari Tou- Significa Força do Trovão-manipula eletrecidade e magnetismo

RAÇA :Humana reencarnada

NIVEL: S

ALTURA:1,62CM

PESO:49kg

COMIDA FAVORITA:Chocolate

BEBIDA FAVORITA:Suco de laranja

HOBBIESormi,ler e treinar

COR:Preto

Largo a escola cedo é orfã e se vira como pode,possui uma personalidade dificil.

Agora fichas!

SERENA TSUKISHIHO

IDADE: 21 anos

DOUTRINA:grande energia espiritual.

COR FAVORITA: vermelho

BEBIDA FAVORITA: Aguá com gás

COMIDA FAVORITA: salada de frutas

RAÇA:humana

HOBBIES:Compras,judo

ALTURA:1,68 cm

PESO:51kg

Serena é agradável e provocante,criada com sua mãe nasceu nos Estados Unidos, possui avós japoneses veio para o pais deles.

até a próxima!

Reviews são bem vindas^^


End file.
